This invention relates to an apparatus for applying a liquid on a moving web in patterns.
A method for applying a liquid on a moving web utilizing a liquid shroud falling on a web from above which is interrupted in a pattern and to apparatus suitable for carrying out this method along with a dyeing device assembled thereto is disclosed, in principle, by Pat. No. DL 44 964. However, this patent only schematically illustrated the interruption of the shroud without disclosing a practical embodiment. Such an embodiment is the subject of the German Offenlegungschrift No. 23 35 234. In the disclosed device channels, which can be brought into the descent path of the shroud in a controlled manner and which then conduct the liquid found there into a collecting tray, are provided over the width of the web side by side for the purpose interrupting the liquid shroud, so that the web receives no liquid for the pattern at the locations of the channels. By suitably controlling the individual channels, a given patterns can be achieved, the appearance of which, however, is determined by the longitudinal stripes or sections thereof which correspond to the channels.